Valentine
by Voldemorts Right Hand Woman
Summary: Arianna and Tom live in an orphange, what happens when one day Arianna walks into Tom? Read to find out.  OC/Tom May be slightly OOC. Rated M.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter all rights go to J.K Rowling**

**The story may be slight OOC as it was written for my 3****rd**** person narrative assessment for school. **

**The theme I chose was 'Valentine' so it's sort of romantic... I think. **

**It is rated M so if you aren't old enough to read then please don't.**

**This is my first ever story and my first time writing this sort of thing so be nice :)**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

'Happy Birthday to me' Arianna thought bitterly as the rain whipped harshly across her pale face and the thunder roared menacingly on the dark cold night. She has just walked around the orphanage that she had lived in for 16 years.

'16 torturous years' she thought venomously.

She had turned 17 today and no one at the orphanage even remembered, but then again they were all scared of her so why would they?

'Not all of them forget' her mind whispered

'One remembers' it added.

'Ahh yes' she thought.

Mr Tall, dark and handsome always remembers but never wishes her a happy birthday, instead he says sly remarks about how she's getting wrinkles or her hair is starting to grey. Not that she minded though, no she loved the fact that someone as dangerous and dark as him wanted to talk to her even if it was with biting remarks.

Walking through the orphanage doors she stopped to examine her reflection, her black shimmering hair cascaded like a water fall down her back, her emerald green glistening eyes shone in the dull light the hallway provided, her heart shaped face was drenched with water that dripped off her chin down the nape of her neck and soaked into her jumper. Looking down from the face to her body she took in her height 5'4, long legs, hips that flared out to meet her slim but curvy body and round breasts that all the girls though they wouldn't admit it, envied.

All the boys wanted her but only one had ever caught her attention and held it. Mr Tall, dark and handsome also known as Tom Riddle.

'Yes Tom was a fine specimen indeed' she thought.

He had thick black hair that she just wanted to fist her hands into, a strong set of cheek bones, plump lips that just begged to be kissed, sparkling blue eyes that turned grey in certain lights. He was 6'1, quite tall compared to her 5'4. He had a strong set of arms that when wrapped around you would make you feel safe and protected, he had a lean but muscular chest. All in all to her he was perfect and as far as she was concerned he was hers.

Breaking out of her thoughts about Tom, Arianna turned away from the mirror and started making her way towards her room.

The bland grey walls that held no life in them were the only things she saw as she walked down the corridor her heels tapping quietly on the worn wooden floor.

Glancing down at her nails she didn't notice the figure turning the corner until she walked straight into the. Obviously catching them both off guard they were sent tumbling backwards onto the floor.

Arianna groaned from her place on top of the person she had fallen on, sitting up until she was straddling them she looked at their face for the first time. Shocked coursed through her body, she had just fallen on top of Tom Riddle.

'Screw my life' she thought as she stared into his sparkling blue eyes.

Searching for any signs of discomfort in his features a devious idea popped into her head when she saw nothing but his usual emotionless mask on his face.

Rocking her hips ever so slightly over his crotch she saw his eyes widen a bit, smiling innocently down at his she thought of everything she could do to him from this position and started to become aroused. Leaning over his body she gently nibbled on his earlobe.

"What are you doing?" Tom growled out from his position underneath her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she replied gravitating her hips into his harshly causing his to close his eyes and bit the inside of his mouth to stop his from moaning out in pleasure.

Feeling him start to get hard underneath her, she started to become slick with her arousal and knew that she had to have him. Moaning aloud she looked him straight in the eyes and whispered "Take me" in a husky voice.

Apparently Tom didn't need to be told twice as he easily stood up taking her with him, Arianna's legs automatically wrapping themselves around his waist. As they walked down the corridor she started to kiss and nip at his neck until they reached his bedroom.

Using one of his hands to open and close the door, she didn't even have enough time to look around his room before her back was smashed into the wall besides the closed door.

Feeling his now prominent erection against her core she couldn't stop the moan from leaving her mouth, not that she wanted to mind you.

Arianna could feel her top being lifted up and felt no need to resist, instead she spread her arms above her head and felt the fabric of her top glide across her chest, over her head and hands until it was completely off her, at that point Tom threw her top somewhere in his room.

The moment the top had left Tom's hand he was grabbing and squeezing her breasts through her lace black bra, letting out a moan she pulled her arms behind her back and undid the clasp on her bra allowing her breast to fall out of their binds. Tom after squeezing and pinching her breasts then brought his head down the capture one of her pert nipples, sucking and licking it like his life depending on it, whilst his other hand continued to grope her other breast.

"Please Tom" she begged "No more teasing"

She felt Toms chest vibrate with what sounded like groans, she then flung onto the bed while Tom quickly rid himself of his clothes. Following Toms lead Arianna started to remove her jeans and shoes leaving her only in her matching pair of black lace panties.

The bed started to dip and she could feel Tom climbing up the bed hovering over her body, stopping when he reached the top of her thighs. Hucking his thumbs into the sides of her panties he started to slowly, excruciatingly slowly, remove them dragging them down her thighs, over her calves and finally off of her feet, he then proceeded to chuck them somewhere in the room.

Placing his head back in between her legs he gave one swift swipe of his tongue against her slit. Removing his head he started to climb further up her body until his body was completely covering hers and their noses were touching. Crashing his lips down onto hers he roughly licked her lower lip, granting him access their tongues met and a battle broke out for dominance, not long after Arianna backed down and let Tom explore her mouth until he was completely satisfied.

Still kissing Tom, Arianna felt his slide down her body until they reached their destination; rubbing his fingers in a circular motion against her hips caused her hips to buck into his hand. She was soaking, she could feel it every time Tom would move his fingers, all she wanted now was for him to fuck her, hard.

"Please..." she whimpered moaning as Tom's fingers brushed lightly over her entrance.

"Please what?" he replied huskily.

"Touch me, fuck me, anything please" she begged moving her hips to try and get some much needed friction.

"With pleasure" he replied smirking.

Without warning he pushed his fingers into her tight entrance, plunging them in and out of her, he added another finger whilst his thumb rubbed circles against her clit. As her walls started to clench against his fingers he stopped moving them and withdrew his fingers out of her replacing them with his cock he lined himself up with her entrance and thrust himself hard into her. Crying out in pain she felt him become still inside her as tears started to leak out of her eyes.

"You're a virgin" he stated.

"I was" she corrected as the pain dulled and a wave of pleasure coursed through her body causing her to thrust her hips up into his urging him to start moving. As he started to move inside of her, she couldn't stop the moans of pleasure from leaving her mouth at the feelings that spread throughout her body.

"Tom" She moaned breathlessly.

This seemed to only spurge him on more as he violently slammed his hips into hers, trying to reach his own release as well as hers.

She was close she could feel it, she felt like she was on fire about to spontaneously combust.

"Who do you belong too?" He growled out his thrusts becoming more erratic.

"You Tom, only you" she replied moaning in desperation as her walls clenched tighter than she ever thought would be possible.

Slamming as hard as he could into her he lowered his hand in between them and frantically rubbed her clit in time with his thrust. This coursed her to fall over the edge, throwing her head back she let out a loud moan as a tingling sensation broke out across her body causing her toes to curl in undeniable pleasure.

A few thrusts later Tom released his seed into her, closing his eyes in bliss he let out a low groan as he continued to thrust into her until he finished.

As Tom pulled himself out of her and lay down beside her in his bed she placed her head on top of his chest, feeling his arms wrap themselves around her she smiled, and nuzzled her head father into his chest until she was comfortable.

"Happy Birthday Arianna" Tom whispered staring down at her.

"Happy valentine's day Tom" she replied tilting her head backwards and kissing him on the lips.

Placing her head back in the position it had been in before, she snuggled into his side and closed her eyes letting sleep take over her.

Tom watched as her breathing evened out as she slept, then he too got comfortable in his pillows and pulled the blanket over them both. Tightening his arms around her waist, he gave also fell asleep as the events of what they had just done over took his body.

The End.


End file.
